If Calliope Can Cook, So can I
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: Callie teaches Arizona how to cook.....


A/N : Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Arizona had invited Callie over to her house for dinner, and Callie had decided they should cook something together. She watched Callie pull out the ingredients and begin with the salad.

"Hey sexy," Callie smiled, turning her head to look at Arizona who was anxious. "Get over here."

"Calliope" Arizona whined, slowly stepping closer, "I suck at this."

"Then why do you have so many groceries in here?" Callie laughed.

"Because you said you wanted us to cook, so I bought some things," Arizona smiled, suddenly shy that she had gone out of her way for their date.

"Aww," Callie smiled, getting back to the head of lettuce. "That's so sweet."

Arizona took a deep breath in and decided to reveal what was probably already obvious. "Calliope ... I've never felt this way about anyone before," she admitted, watching as Callie turned around in surprise. The brunette smiled.

"Ari," she grinned, excited Arizona had been honest about her feelings. "Arizona ... I feel the same way."

She was still holding the lettuce in her wet hands as she walked forward. The adoration in her eyes grew with each step closer. "Hold this," she said, handing Arizona the head of lettuce.

Arizona took it in confusion, feeling Callie pull her in and hug her tightly. She started giggling at the vegetable, so out of place. She held it away from her body. "Don't be getting all soft on me now," she grinned.

Callie loosened her hold slightly as she let one of her hands down to slip into Arizona's pants before she could even notice. Arizona gasped loudly, nearly dropping the food as she felt Callie's fingers exploring her sensitive skin. "Mmm so soft."

Arizona was immediately ready for more.

Callie smiled at Arizona's distraction and took her hand back out of her pants, taking the lettuce back with her other hand as Arizona's eyes shot open. Callie was making her way back to the counter, licking her fingers. "I wish I could eat you for dinner sometimes," Callie chuckled, putting the lettuce down to wash her hands.

Arizona pouted at the back of Callie's head, "That was mean."

"Maybe, but you deserved that for joking " Callie chuckled, turning her head to the blonde, and taking a moment to search Arizona's eyes. "I kinda like you."

Arizona laughed, "Yeah ... I guess I kinda like you too."

"Okay, so when are you gonna get the strength to walk back over here and help me, hmm?"

Arizona walked over to the counter, "Do I really have to cook? I'm seriously really bad."

Callie chuckled, "Oh you have to cook. And I _will_ eat it."

Arizona rolled her eyes with a smile, "But if you're poisoned, who's gonna satisfy me?"

"Call Mark."

Arizona broke into laughter, gasping. "Calliope!"

"He'll call someone for you," Callie smiled with her cheeky attitude, ripping the lettuce into little pieces.

"Oh my god, I thought you were gonna say-"

"Shhh," Callie giggled, bringing some lettuce to Arizona's mouth as Arizona shook her head and brought her hands up. .Callie had stuffed a few pieces into her mouth and Arizona was trying to refuse it.

"Mmm phhhhh ette ..." Arizona mumbled into the food, laughing at the same time.

Callie took her hands away, laughing at how Ari looked that way. The blonde stood with one hand on her hip and her mouth filled with lettuce. Arizona grabbed a plate from the counter without taking her eyes from Callie's, and blew the pieces out of her mouth.

"Aww poor baby," Callie laughed, continuing to prepare the salad.

"This should be yours for doing that," Arizona smiled, emptying the plate into the garbage.

"Mmm," Callie smiled, "That was bad wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I think we've both established how cruel you are already."

Callie laughed again, "Okay, you start on the noodles."

"Why do you get the easy job and you stick me with this?" Arizona whined, looking at the package of spaghetti.

"It's not difficult Ari," Callie laughed, taking her eyes from her task as she looked up at Arizona. "Aww all you have to do is cook them babe."

"Easy for you to say," Arizona mumbled, looking around for pots with an anticipated frustration. "Where the hell are the pots?"

Callie's laughter burst its way out, "I don't know Ari. This is your place."

Arizona pursed her lips, leaning down to look in the lower cupboards. Callie smiled upon seeing this.

"Maybe they're in the bottom of that drawer."

Arizona looked but she couldn't see them. "No."

"Maybe in the bottom of the next drawer."

Arizona sensed something in her tone and turned her head to watch Callie staring at her. "Yeah, I knew it."

Callie laughed, "Sorry."

"You'd better be," Arizona insisted, squinting her eyes playfully as she stood again. "Because you don't get to stare at me." She crossed her arms, trying not to smile.

"Oh?" Callie smirked as she looked over to the blonde.

"Mmm hmm," Arizona smiled, nodding her head. "Not allowed."

Callie saw that as a challenge, and lowered her eyes to Arizona's chest. She smirked, already getting ideas in her head.

"Calliope" Arizona warned her, trying to sound stern as she covered her chest with her arms. "I said you can't."

Callie took a step closer and pulled Arizona's hand away. The blonde just held the other tighter, and Callie quickly removed it as well.

"Calliope," Arizona laughed, trying to pull her wrists free. "Stop."

Callie was laughing along with her by now, turning her around and holding both of Arizona's wrists in one hand. She left some distance between them and let her eyes linger on Arizona again.

"Nice ass too."

"Calliope!" Arizona laughed, breaking free and turning back around. ."Why do you always have to do the opposite of what I say?"

Without answering her, Callie got a mischievous smile on her face. "Mmm turn around again."

"No, I am not letting you stare at my ass," Arizona chuckled, backing up as Callie took a step closer. "Calliope ..." she warned her again, but this time she was less sure of her own voice. "And what happened to cooking, Martha Stewart?"

Callie chuckled, letting her eyes gaze over Arizona's figure once more before saying. "Okay," "Alright, let's get to work, dimples."

Arizona chuckled, staying in place, "Well, I would kinda rather-"

"You," Callie laughed, pointing a spatula at her beautiful lover in reprimand, "Had better get that sweet ass over here right now."

"Fine," Arizona huffed, standing at the counter with confusion, pursing her lips.

"The pot is over there," Callie nodded, keeping busy. "It was in this cupboard."

Arizona sighed and took it to the sink, filling it to the top with water.

"What?" Callie laughed, dropping her vegetables and stepping over to the sink with Arizona as soon as she saw. She could tell the blonde would need help. "Honey" she started, walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder, "Not so full okay babe?" She put her hand beside Arizona's on the handle and helped her pour the correct amount out.

"I told you I'm hopeless," Arizona huffed, already frustrated with herself.

"Aww dimples" Callie coeed, earning a smile from Arizona that she couldn't see. The blonde adored being called that by Callie.

"I'll help you okay?" Callie asked lovingly, taking a tea towel and wiping off the bottom of the pot of all the water that had overflowed.

"Okay," Arizona said, turning her head slightly to feel Callie's breath against her cheek.

. "Come on, let's go over to the stove."

They walked together, both with a hand on the handle. They started laughing at how difficult the task was proving to be.

Arizona nodded, setting the pot on the heat and standing up straight again, enjoying Callie's help although she was often very put off by others telling her what to do.

"Thanks," she said quietly, embarrassed that she even needed help.

"No problem," Callie smiled, kissing the back of Arizona's head and moving back over to her big bowl of lettuce.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to ... cook ... and-"

"Don't worry about it. That's not your fault, Ari . If you're never taught, how are you supposed to know, right?"

Her smile warmed Arizona's heart. "Yeah ... thanks.".

"Of course," Callie smiled again, quickly feeling Arizona behind her this time. "Hey."

Arizona chuckled, "Hey."

"Do you want to learn how to cut these?" Callie asked, holding up the chives.

"I know how to cut Calliope. I am a surgeon" Arizona pouted on her shoulder.

"No no I know, but there are easier ways sometimes," Callie explained, "I'm not trying to baby you Ari. I'm just trying to show you short cuts, okay?"

Arizona felt re-assured. "Okay."

They spent a lot of time in the kitchen, Arizona learning the tricks of salad and spaghetti sauce. They enjoyed taste testing and laughing together, and were even more excited when they were finally finished. Arizona looked genuinely happy with their success and Callie enjoyed her cheerful smile.

"Ready to eat it?" Callie asked, helping Arizona set the table.

"I don't know ... it's kind of like a masterpiece." Arizona smiled, "I've never eaten my own cooking."

"Well there's a first for everything," Callie winked, moving in closer to her.

"I'm not a virgin, Calliope." Arizona laughed, shaking her head and leaning against a chair.

"You're a cooking virgin," Callie chuckled, "And I believe I was very gentle with you."

Arizona laughed at that, "You're awful."

"Let's sit," she offered, pulling Arizona's chair out for her.

"You're a real sweetheart, you know," Arizona smiled, "Such a softy."

"Uh uh uh ," Callie shook her finger, "I think you know what that got you last time."

"I know," Arizona winked, serving herself a portion.

As they ate, they discussed work, movies and music. Callie particularly enjoyed the music conversation, and Arizona enjoyed her reactions.

"So," Arizona smiled once they had finished the meal, "I see we've forgotten to make dessert."

Callie smiled, "Have we?" She arched her eyebrow, holding her hands and looking over to the blonde.

Arizona pretended not to catch on. "Hmm I think so."

Callie got up from her seat and walked around her seat to Arizona leaning over her shoulder to whisper to her, "Au contraire, dimples"

Arizona smiled, trying not to make her desire so obvious. "Well, I don't see it."

"I wrapped it for you," she smiled, pulling Arizona's hair and twisted it playfully.

Arizona enjoyed the intimacy. "It had better be easy to get into, because I'm hungry."

Callie smiled, "Oh yes, very easy."

"And is it sweet?" she asked, stepping towards Callie "I want something sweet."

Callie stood, waiting for her lover, "It is."

"Mmm," Arizona moaned, putting her hands around Callies neck, She pressed her lips to Callies and parted her lips almost instantly, desperate to feel their tongues together again.

Callie moaned at the touch of Arizona's tongue, thinking about it on her body.

Arizona kept Callie close by pulling her in. She was so excited to have her dessert; she could hardly wait. She pulled back and looked into Callie's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Arizona asked, biting her lower lip.

Callie smiled into Arizona's lips, only able to focus on how amazing it felt to be kissing the blonde. Her tongue always made her crazy with desire.

"I should be the one asking you," Callie chuckled in between hungry kisses. "You precious cooking virgin you."

Arizona chuckled and pushed Callie back against the kitchen counter, devouring her neck. Callie breathed heavily and ran her fingers through the blonde hair, so excited she could barely move.

Soon enough, they stumbled to the kitchen floor but still couldn't pull away from the kiss.

"Make love to me ..." Arizona whispered softly as Callie guided her back against the floor. Arizona moaned at the contact and started pulling Callie's neck in closer to kiss her again.

"Fuck ..." Callie gasped at the sensation, her mind on Arizona's plea. She tilted her head down to meet Arizona's lips for another kiss. "Yeah?" Callie asked quietly with a smile as she ran her hands back up Arizona's legs.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded completely enjoying how sensual every touch and kiss was between them.


End file.
